


Jeans y jugo de limón

by Loredi



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sobre miradas indiscretas y deseos adolsecentes. Reto de albaclara y mi_chan. Spoilers de ”Born this way”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeans y jugo de limón

Y bueno, sí. Sam admite que las hormonas adolescentes lo han hecho hacer muchas tonterías. Muchas. Como hablar na’vi cuando se puso nervioso con los ojos de Quinn o intentar imitar a Sean Connery para Santana. Pero a su favor puede decir que antes de esto iba a una escuela sólo de chicos y nunca tuvo una oportunidad real para probar qué funcionaba con una chica y qué no. Obviamente, lo geek no funciona con las chicas. 

Y eso nos lleva a algo vergonzoso que ha estado haciendo últimamente. Cuando ve a Dave acercarse por el pasillo se detiene en su sitio por unos segundos y luego se lanza sobre el bebedero. Se inclina más de lo que debería y lo sabe. Y sabe lo que está haciendo y lo que está causando porque siempre mira de reojo cuando Dave pasa y lo mira detenerse y mirarlo, también de reojo, por unas décimas de segundo.

Una vez que Dave pasa él se echa agua en la cara y prácticamente corre hacia el otro lado por el pasillo. Y se promete efusivamente que nunca más volverá a hacerlo. Nunca. Es sólo que… le gusta la atención. Que alguien lo mire así. ¿Quinn y Santana? Nunca lo miraron así. Quinn lo veía con esa sonrisa que decía ‘me das pena pero me diviertes’. Santana siempre con ese ceño fruncido y el gesto de ‘qué perdedor eres’. Dave, en cambio, sólo lo mira unos segundos pero esos segundos están cargados de deseo. Y se siente bien. 

Aunque no tendría que hacerlo. Aunque es verdad cuando le grita que le gustaría darle un puñetazo, cuando Dave va a disculparse con el club… Aunque le molesta ver a Santana tomándolo de la mano como nunca lo tomó a él. Aunque no debería decir con tanto disgusto que “Santana debe andar por ahí besuqueándose con Karofsky”. 

Al final, Santana y Karofsky no estaban besuqueándolos, sino observándolos desde los asientos del auditorio y Sam se pone muy nervioso al final, cuando casi todos se han ido. Se supone que Karofsky ya no puede hacerles daño, porque ahora tiene esa estúpida policía anti-acoso escolar. Pero quién sabe si eso aplica después de las horas de escuela. 

Como sea, está cansado después del número y sale del auditorio con Mike y Tina a su lado. Es bueno hablar con Mike y Tina es probablemente la única chica del club que no se ha quedado viendo su boca con sorna. Los tres se detienen al lado del bebedero porque Sam muere de sed tras todo el baile. Pero cuando levanta la cabeza para hablar con Mike, se da cuenta que se ha ido. Lo ve alejándose de la mano con Tina. Lo siguiente que ve es una presencia bastante obvia frente a él.

De nuevo, Dave estaba mirándole el trasero. Se sonroja. Dave se hace para atrás. 

—No soy gay —dice inmediatamente, frunciendo el ceño y alzando las manos.

Sam piensa en muchas cosas que pudiera decir (en na’vi y otros idiomas) pero sólo le sale algo del corazón:

—Y yo soy rubio natural.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Karofsky confundido.

Sam se muerde los labios y mira alrededor. Mike y Tina están lejos. Hace un gesto con la cabeza y camina. Para su sorpresa, Dave lo sigue. 

Como no esperaba que eso sucediera, los siguientes momentos son bastante incómodos. Entran a un aula vacía y no se miran a los ojos, sino a las paredes con mapas y a los planetas que cuelgan del techo. Sam sigue mordiéndose los labios y Dave patea las patas de una mesa para distraerse. 

—Yo tampoco soy gay —dice Sam, tomando la iniciativa. 

—Uh —responde Dave, guturalmente.

Sam se acerca un paso, tentativamente. Dave acomoda su hombro. Sam alza las manos y duda dónde ponerlas. Las quiere bajar en los brazos pero se arrepiente y las sube y termina en una posición estúpida, con las manos alzadas pero sin tocar. Dave imita su ejemplo y mueve las manos, pero las suyas quedan sobrevolando su trasero.

—Uh —repite Dave.

—Eh… Esto es estúpido —susurra.

Antes de que pueda arrepentirse, baja las manos y sujeta los brazos de Dave y se alza un poco para alcanzar su boca. David aprieta su trasero con fuerza y, bam, las hormonas de nuevo. Sam se pone duro en tiempo récord y casi le arranca los labios a besos porque entre más fuerte lo besa, más firmes son las manos en su trasero que lo acercan a la calidez de la entrepierna de Dave.

—Woah —dice una voz y a Sam casi se le cae el cabello del susto.

Quiere gritar y meterse en un agujero pero cuando mira a Dave, éste parece  _aliviado_  de que sea Santana la que está en la puerta.

Santana  _se ríe_.

—Cierra la bocota —le dice a Sam—. Dave ya me había dicho que sólo estaba interesado en ver qué jeans traías puestos. Los dejo para que siga revisando a gusto… 

Pero cuando Santana se va, el susto les ha bajado las hormonas a ambos y de nuevo se miran incómodos. 

—Uhm —dice Sam.

—¿Hay que buscar otro lugar? —pregunta Dave, con apenas un dejo de esperanza.

—Seh —dice Sam, encorvándose ligeramente—. Seh.


End file.
